


Not a cloud

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Advent, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a weary passenger on his boat and somehow Blaine’s willing to risk everything to see him smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent Day Three: Cloud

The sky’s an endless blue. Blaine’s seen that same blue all over the world, but it’s something special here.

Blaine checks the charts, scans the Mediterranean around them, then spares a long look for the man stretched out in the bow. He’s beautiful. He looks as though he belongs here. He’s been asleep since they left Rome. 

“Naples,” he’d said on boarding. “I’ll be an hour. Then anywhere. Somewhere I won’t see people.”

It’s Summer. That’s a tall order. But the man ran a weary hand over his face and Blaine’s never wanted to help anyone more.

“We’re almost in Naples, Sir,” he says. He touches the man’s shoulder. 

The man opens clouded eyes. “So soon,” he says, blinking. 

“Sorry,” says Blaine. “We could turn and head for Turkey. I know a private island there.” He blushes a little at his presumption.

The man laughs. “That sounds perfect.” His expression is lighter. “But as I want to keep my Milan fashion week spot, I’d really better take this meeting.” 

“Okay,” says Blaine. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

The man smiles, unexpected and bright. It’s soon, far too soon, but already Blaine wants to chase every cloud from his eyes.


End file.
